Hearts and Hands
by Ransomed Heart
Summary: Interesting encounters can happen on a train........


This fic is based in part on a short story by the author O. Henry. hence i do not own the idea. I also do not  
  
own Ranma 1/2. it would be nice if i did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eighteen year old Akane Tendo gazed out of her bedroom window for the final time. She had given up her  
  
childhood dream of taking over the dojo. She had graduated Furikan High and was on her way to America, or at  
  
least she would be within a few hours.   
  
Everything had happened, in the words of Hemmingway, gradually, then suddenly. However, the straw that   
  
broke the camel's back, so to speak, was Ranma and Genma leaving. That happened soon after Mrs. Saotome   
  
found out about the curse. In true Saotome fashion, Ranma and his father had run like spineless chickens. It  
  
was only later that the Tendos would learn that the father and son's escape needn't have happened. Though not  
  
overly pleased with her husband, Nodoka loved her family and wanted to spend time with them.  
  
  
  
Akane missed him so much. Shampoo had given up on her 'Airen' after several months, and had left to go  
  
back to China. She was sad, but Akane could tell she would survive. Cologne went too, and Mousse, following  
  
his beloved Shampoo, left dutifully after them. Ukyo hadn't entirely given up yet, Uchan's was still open.  
  
But the chef's spirits were broken, and even Konastsu couldn't break her out of her meloncholy daze.  
  
Akane had cried every night. She wouldn't talk to any of the other boys, and hadn't the heart to fight   
  
them. Kasumi fretted over Ranma and Genma, wondering aloud if they were warm enough or had enough to eat.  
  
Nabiki mumbed under her breath about profit decreases, but in reality, she missed them too.  
  
Akane looked down at the koi pond, smiling ruefully at it. She remembered fondly the first time Genma   
  
threw Ranma in there to demonstrate the curse. She wished Ranma was there. Akane had given up on the dojo, on  
  
her life dream. Nothing mattered anymore. She would go to America and start a new life.  
  
Akane bent down and picked up her two suitcases, starting down the stairs with them after shutting her  
  
bedroom door.  
  
There were tearful goodbyes, because Akane insisted on going to the train station alone. From there, she   
  
would board a ship to the United States.  
  
~*~  
  
Akane settled herself into a seat on the train. All she had with her was a small carry-on bag, so she   
  
set it in the seat next to her own. A pair of gentlemen came and sat in the two seat across from her.  
  
The wore a pair of handcuffs. One, an other gentleman, had the silver cuff on his left hand, the other,   
  
considerably younger, had the cuff on his right.  
  
  
  
"Ranma?" Akane had had to look twice, but the younger man was definately Ranma.  
  
"A-Akane..." Slate blue eyes met brown, just as they had so many times in the past. It took every ounce  
  
of self-control in Akane's body to stop her from throwing herself at him.   
  
"I thought I'd never see you again, I thought you were injured or dead or lost or worse," she gushed  
  
out all in one breath. Suddenly her face took on a familiar shade of angry scarlet. "You never wrote! Gone  
  
for years, and not one word! Do you know what sort of hell you've put us all through?!" Ranma looked so  
  
afraid now he was about to wet his pants.   
  
The older man was watching the scene play out with some amusement. This didn't slip by Akane, and she  
  
wheeled on him next. "What is so funny?! Mind your own business!" Ranma was now shaking.  
  
That got a laugh from the man. "Pardon, miss, but don't be too angry with him. Why, your Ranma here is   
  
the law now. See this here handcuff?" He held up his left hand. "The boy caught me trying to steal food,   
  
and is taking me to prison right now."  
  
Ranma relaxed visibly, but his eyes were still wide. "Yeah. P-pretty impressive, huh?"  
  
Akane's wrath deteriorated slightly as she eyed the pair across from her. "That is pretty impressive,  
  
Ranma. Your mother would be proud."  
  
Suddenly the train rolled to a stop at another station. "This is our stop," said Ranma, moving to get  
  
up. Akane reached out a hand to stop him.  
  
"Do you have to go," she pleaded.  
  
Ranma nodded. "I have to, Akane. I'm sorry. For everything. I'm really......sorry." He turned and the   
  
man and his prisoner walked away. Akane watched them go until she couldn't see them anymore.  
  
"Goodbye....Ranma," she choked out. "You're forgiven...."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Another couple sat a few seats away, having watched the entire exchange.  
  
"That policeman is a good guy," mused one.  
  
"He could have spoken more to the girl," the other put in. "He seemed to know her well enough."  
  
The first man laughed. "Oh, you didn't catch it, did you? Since when to policemen cuff theifs to their  
  
*right* hands?" 


End file.
